Chute de Constantinople
hommes, grec et italiens | forces2= hommes| pertes1=Environ | pertes2= | batailles= | }} La chute de Constantinople a lieu le 29 mai 1453 et marque la fin de l’empire byzantin, ainsi qu'une nouvelle ère d'expansion pour l’empire ottoman. Elle fait suite aux tentatives ottomanes infructueuses de 1391-1392, 1394-1402 et 1422. Les historiens considèrent parfois que cette date marque aussi la fin du Moyen Âge et le début de la Renaissance. État de l'empire byzantin en 1453 En 1453, l’empire byzantin est réduit à la portion congrue. Les Paléologues n’exercent plus le pouvoir qu'autour de Constantinople et sur une partie du Péloponnèse. Les Byzantins ne contrôlent plus les voies commerciales entre l'Occident et l'Extrême-Orient qui avaient contribué à leur enrichissement. Les concessions commerciales accordées aux Vénitiens et aux Génois se sont notablement accrues au fil des siècles, les caisses sont de fait vides. La ville avait déjà été encerclée par les forces turques en 1391-1392 et 1394-1402, mais devant l'obligation de combattre les turcos-mongols à l'est, les Turcs laissèrent la ville sauve. Les années qui suivent constituèrent une période de calme relatif pour Constantinople, les Ottomans étant occupés par des querelles dynastiques. Cette accalmie n'est pas mise à profit pour renforcer l’Empire. Les rivalités théologiques entre les églises d'Orient et d’Occident empêchent l’acheminement d'aide aux Byzantins, et la méfiance envers les occidentaux est grande suite au sac de la ville lors de la quatrième croisade en 1204. Lucas Notaras, dernier grand amiral de la flotte byzantine, aurait dit : « Plutôt le turban que le chapeau de cardinal ». En 1422, Murad II, ayant mis fin aux querelles dynastiques, assiège Constantinople, impliquée dans les intrigues de la cour ottomane. Il pille les possessions byzantines du Péloponnèse. Le sultan négocie néanmoins un traité de paix et le versement d'un tribut avec Jean VIII Paléologue afin de retourner mater une révolte en Anatolie. En 1430, les forces turques prennent et mettent à sac Thessalonique et réduisent la population en esclavage. La menace ottomane se fait de plus en plus pressante et le basileus Jean VIII Paléologue est décidé à trouver un accord avec l'église d'Occident. Aussi, en 1438, il prend la mer pour l'Italie en emmenant avec lui des théologiens et des évêques (ils sont près de 700 à avoir fait le voyage). Les deux églises se réunissent aux conciles de Ferrare et de Florence. Un accord est trouvé entre les églises latine et orthodoxe en 1439. En 1440, les Turcs sont repoussés devant Belgrade et le pape en conçoit de grands espoirs. Il prêche donc pour une nouvelle croisade. Celle-ci est commandée par Vladislas, roi de Pologne et de Hongrie. En 1444, les croisés sont mis en déroute à la bataille de Varna, Vladislas est tué. En 1448, une nouvelle bataille a lieu à Kossovo Polié ; les Turcs, grâce à des forces quatre fois plus nombreuses, remportent la victoire sur les troupes hongroises de Jean Hunyadi. C'est la dernière tentative pour aider l'Empire byzantin agonisant. En 1451, Mehmed II accède au pouvoir et, sitôt sur le trône, prépare le siège de Constantinople. La même année, le sultan, désireux d'enlever toutes chances de secours à Constantinople, signe un traité avec Venise (10 septembre), puis avec Jean Hunyadi (20 novembre). Constantinople, abandonnée par ses alliés, se retrouve seule face à la très forte organisation militaire turque. En 1452, Mehmed fait bâtir la forteresse de Rumeli Hisarı pour bloquer l'entrée du Bosphore aux Chrétiens. Plus rien ne s'oppose à ce que les Turcs conquièrent la ville. Prélude (aujourd'hui Istanbul).]] Depuis son accession au trône, Mehmet II prépare l'attaque contre Constantinople. Devant la réputation de solidité des murs de la ville, il fait spécialement construire des canons par un ingénieur hongrois, Urbain. Les Byzantins n'ayant pas pu s’offrir ses services, il était donc allé les proposer aux Turcs. Le sultan met à la disposition d’Urbain tous les moyens nécessaires afin de fondre des canons de fort calibre. Il en fondra un dont les dimensions sont formidables pour l'époque, au tout début de l’artillerie. Son tube avait une longueur de 7,80 m et il pouvait tirer des boulets d'une masse de 544 kg, mais à raison de seulement sept tirs par jour. De son côté Constantinople tente désespérément d'exhorter l'amiral vénitien Gabriel Trévisano, qui avait amené le légat du pape pour la proclamation de l'Union, à rester à Constantinople. Mais le Vénitien refuse et s'en va avec ses galères au grand dam de Constantin XI. Cependant, le 28 janvier 1453 le Génois Giovanni Giustiniani, ancien podestat de Caffa, arrive avec deux navires, 700 hommes et un spécialiste des ouvrages militaires, John GrantDonald M. Nicol, Les Derniers Siècles de Byzance, éditions Texto, p.401. Il est reçu très chaleureusement par le basileus (nom donné à l'empereur byzantin). Les habitants de la cité de Péra, eux, refusent d'aider officiellement la capitale de l'empire byzantin car ils sont en paix avec le sultan, officieusement toutefois, nombre de résidants n'hésitent pas à prêter main forte à l'empereur et des marchandises sont échangées régulièrement jusqu'à la perte du contrôle de la Corne d'Or par les Byzantins. Ainsi, Phrantzès, qui est le secrétaire particulier des empereurs depuis le début du , ne compte en tout et pour tout que 4973 hommes y compris les volontaires ainsi que 1000 ou 2000 étrangers (les historiens divergent sur ~5000 hommes), ce qui est bien sûr très insuffisant. L'armement en possession des défenseurs est médiocre. Ils combattent tous à l'arme blanche et l'artillerie consiste en de petits canons de fer. La marine, elle, est constituée de 7 à 8 navires situés le long de la chaîne de la Corne d'Or. L'empereur a un mal énorme pour recueillir assez d'argent pour payer les troupes et doit en demander à l'Église. Entre les 5000 à 7000 hommes, pour la plupart volontaires et n'ayant aucune expérience au combat, et les troupes que le sultan avait demandées à tous ses vassaux (env. 270000 hommes), la disproportion est énorme. Enfin la flotte qu'a levée Mehmet II s'avère la plus puissante qui ait jamais été rassemblée par l'Empire ottoman. Elle est constituée de trois cents navires commandés par le Bulgare Baltoglou et est positionnée à Péra. C'est dans ces conditions que s'apprête à se dérouler le trentième et dernier siège de Constantinople. Après deux ans de préparatifs, Mehmet II est prêt et part d’Edirne le , il arrive sous les murs de la ville le 5 avril, précédé par son armée. Les Turcs sont positionnés en face de la ville, du quartier des Blachernes jusqu'à la Propontide. Constantin XI a organisé la défense de la ville en 14 secteurs, Giustiniani avec 400 chevaliers doit garder la Porte Saint-Romain, la plus exposée à l'attaque des Turcs. Les Grecs ont bien tenté une sortie pour gêner les préparatifs des Turcs, mais c'est un échec cuisant. Déroulement de la bataille L'assaut ottoman Le lendemain, l’armée turque commence le pilonnage du mur de Théodose. Un des canons détruit une tour à proximité de la porte Saint-Romain. Il deviendra célèbre car en explosant quelques jours plus tard, il provoquera la mort de son constructeur. Le feu de l'artillerie dure plusieurs jours jusqu'à l'assaut final. Dans le même temps, les Turcs cherchent à combler le fossé devant la ville avec tous les moyens disponibles. De leur côté, les assiégés essayent tant bien que mal de réparer les murs, tandis que les Turcs tentent de les détruire avec des mines auxquels répondent des contre-mines génoises qui pulvérisent du feu grégeois sur les Turcs. Puis le 18 avril, Mehmet II ordonne un assaut des fantassins de nuit qui sont repoussés une nouvelle fois grâce au feu grégeois. Les combats se déroulent aussi sur l’eau, dès le début du siège les Turcs avaient pris le contrôle des postes avancés de Constantinople. Le 19 avril, la flotte turque tente l'attaque de la chaîne qui barre la Corne d'Or mais elle est repoussée par le mégaduc Lucas Notaras. Le soir du 20 avril, une flotte de trois navires envoyés par le pape Nicolas V avec vivres et munitions parvient à forcer le blocus maritime malgré l'intervention de Mehmet II qui ordonna à son amiral de les détruire. Devant l'échec de cette action Baltoglou est roué de coup par le sultan. Cette aide providentielle leur sera très utile, mais insuffisante. Les tergiversations de Venise à envoyer 15 bateaux en renfort font que ces bateaux partent trop tard et arrivent à un moment assez avancé du siège ; Constantinople ne peut donc pas bénéficier de cette aide. Le 22 au matin, une flotte d'une vingtaine de navires turcs mouille dans la Corne d'Or. Les Constantinopolitains sont consternés car le passage vers ce havre naturel, situé à l'est de la ville, est commandé par une lourde chaîne dont les Byzantins ont encore le contrôle. Mehmet II, se rappelant une ancienne stratégie russe du siècle, a fait hisser les navires sur terre par des centaines de bœufs durant la nuit de la rive de Top Hané jusqu'à Péra, sur environ 1300 mètres. Pour les assiégés l'effet sur le moral est terrible, en effet le mur maritime n'est que très peu protégé (1 homme pour 2 ou 3 créneaux) et les défenseurs sont obligés d'amener des hommes d'autres secteurs ce qui bien sûr les dégarnit. Mais les navires envoyés par le sultan n'ont pas l'effet escompté ; en effet, ils sont en quelque sorte prisonniers dans la Corne d'Or et n'ont aucune liberté d'action. Quelques navires vénitiens venant de Trébizonde et dirigés par Jacopo Cocco tentent d'aller incendier ces navires. L'opération aurait pu réussir si les Génois de Galata n'avaient pas transmis l'information au sultan qui s'empresse de détruire les navires incendiaires. Peu à peu les défenseurs faiblissent et Génois et Vénitiens se querellent. Le 23 avril, Constantin XI tente d'offrir la paix moyennant le paiement d'un tribut mais Mehmet II répond : « Je prendrai la ville, ou elle me prendra mort ou vif ». Le sultan impatient lance plusieurs attaques à travers les brèches de la muraille, notamment entre la Porte de Caligaria et la Porte d'Andrinople les 7 et 12 mai, mais l'infanterie turque est repoussée héroïquement par les défenseurs conduits par Constantin XI lui-même. Le 16 mai, la marine turque tente une nouvelle fois l'attaque de la chaîne mais elle est repoussée par Trévisano ; au même moment le sultan envoie une partie de sa flotte miner la porte de Caligaria, mais Notaras les en empêche. Deux jours après, l'attaque est lancée au moyen d'une tour roulante (hélépole) qui est avancée au-devant des murailles mais l'engin est incendié après 24 heures de combat avant que les Turcs ne prennent pieds sur les murs. De nouveau, le 21, une attaque est menée au-devant de la chaîne mais elle résiste. L'assaut final Après 40 jours de combats intenses, trois brèches ont été réalisées : une entre Tekfour-Seraï et la porte d'Andrinople à la porte Caligaria, une autre brèche du côté de la porte Saint-Romain et la dernière à la porte de Selymbria. Le travail des défenseurs est de combler ces brèches avec tous les moyens disponibles. Mais la longueur du siège n'est pas pour plaire au sultan d'autant plus que le moral de ses troupes a baissé notamment à cause d'une rumeur de gigantesque croisade en Occident. Mehmet II tente de se faire livrer la ville par capitulation, offrant au basileus la Morée et en cas de refus le massacre des Constantinopolitains, mais Constantin XI répond que lui et ses hommes préfèrent mourir plutôt que de livrer la ville. Néanmoins les assiégés sont dans une situation catastrophique, pendant que les Turcs reçoivent des renforts, les Grecs désespèrent et les relations entre les défenseurs sont mauvaises : Constantin XI a par exemple beaucoup de mal à réconcilier Notaras et Giustiniani dont les relations se sont envenimées. Le 3 mai, un bateau est envoyé dans la mer Égée pour avoir des nouvelles de la flotte vénitienne, mais revient le 23 mai sans aucune nouvelle des Vénitiens. Les défenseurs comprennent donc qu'ils n'ont plus aucune chance de secours et qu'ils doivent s'apprêter au dernier sacrifice. L'assaut final est lancé dans la nuit du lundi 28 au mardi 29 mai 1453, à une heure trente du matin environ. Il porte sur les trois côtés du triangle que forme la ville, mais ne fut vraiment intense qu'en face des murs terrestres entre Tekfour Sérai et la porte Saint-Romain. La première vague d'assaut, composée d'irréguliers, de bachibouzouks, la plupart chrétiens, s'avance lentement portant des échelles, et essaye de franchir le fossé : accablée de projectiles, elle recule après deux heures de combat. La deuxième vague lui succède ; elle consiste en contingents d'Anatolie, disciplinés et bien armés ; ils attaquent la brèche et commencent l'escalade mais sont repoussés à leur tour. C'est en vain qu'on les ramène au combat après que le gros canon eut tiré contre la brèche. Alors Mehmet II exaspéré fait donner sa réserve. Le jour se lève, les défenseurs sont épuisés quand les janissaires, en poussant des cris terribles s'élancent contre la brèche, tandis que les cloches et les simandres retentissent dans toute la ville, et que l'attaque se concentre autour de la porte Saint Romain. C'est à ce moment que Giustiniani reçoit une blessure au sternum et se retire du combat, toujours plus furieux après son départ. En effet, paniqués par le départ du meilleur capitaine au service de la cité, la majorité des Italiens présents prennent la fuite et s'engouffrent dans la porte que l'empereur a ouverte pour Giustiniani. Les assiégés restants se résignent à se replier derrière le mur intérieur, globalement en bon état, lorsqu'ils voient tout à coup l'étendard du sultan flotter dans la ville. Les Turcs ont pu y pénétrer par la Cercoporta, une poterne située non loin de la porte d'Andrinople, à l'endroit où le mur théodosien se soude à l'enceinte d'Héraclius. Les défenseurs de la porte Saint Romain pensent que la ville est investie, et ils refluent en masse, cherchant à sauver leurs familles, et sont littéralement submergés par le flot des Turcs qui leur emboîtent le pas à la porte Saint-Romain. C'est alors que Constantin XI, sur l'exemple de son cousin Théophile Paléologues, suivi de deux fidèles (un soldat du nom de Jean Dalmata et Don Francesco de Tolède, revendiquant une ascendance Comnène), s'élance dans la mêlée et est tuéLouis Bréhier, Vie et mort de Byzance, Paris, 1946, 427-429. Quelques citoyens, vénitiens et génois surtout, parviennent à s'échapper dans des navires bondés de rescapés. Du basileus Constantin XI Paléologue, on ne retrouve que les insignes impériaux et un corps que plusieurs soldats, y compris turcs, reconnaissent être celui de l'empereur. La légende entretient ainsi l'image d'un souverain ayant combattu jusqu’aux dernières heures de Byzance, et mort l'épée à la main. Capture de la ville , ou Sainte Sophie.]] Cependant, les troupes ottomanes envahissent Constantinople. Puisque ses occupants ne s'étaient pas rendus, conformément à la tradition islamique en vigueur depuis le calife Omar et comme promis par le sultan à ses soldats, la ville est mise en sac durant trois jours . Les douze premières heures sont terribles : les Ottomans massacrent tous ceux qu'ils trouvent dans les quartiers à proximité des remparts. Les janissaires, corps d'élite plus clairvoyant, se ruent en premier sur la richissime cathédrale Sainte Sophie et y trouvent une foule de réfugiés, toutes couches sociales confondues, qui sont immédiatement réduits en esclavage ou massacrés. Le reste de la ville subit le même sort, une fois la fureur des premières heures passée. Au matin du troisième jour, le sultan pénètre dans Sainte Sophie, l'imam monte dans la chaire du patriarche, déclare qu'il n'y a de plus grand dieu que Dieu, puis la fin du sac est décrétée. Sur le marché aux esclaves, la plupart des grands aristocrates byzantins sont reconnus et rachetés par le sultan. Il donne aux dames nobles de quoi commencer une nouvelle vie. Le sultan envoie en cadeaux 500 enfants de Constantinople aux rois de Grenade et de Tunis et au calife d'Égypte. Peu après, au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle de la prise de la ville se répand, une série d'ambassades des quatre coins de la Méditerranée se présente pour s'assurer du retour à la paix du sultan. Concernant les vaincus, le sultan leur accorde un statut comparable aux autres minorités ethniques, à savoir la liberté de culte, sauf l'interdiction de sonner les cloches, et une relative autonomie administrative, contre paiement d'un impôt spécial, la capitation. Bilan , dit le « Conquérant » à la suite de sa victoire.]] La chute de Constantinople en 1453 est un moment clé de l'histoire. Cette date est même considérée pour certains comme marquant la fin du Moyen Âge (au lieu de 1492). En effet, la disparition de l'empire byzantin marque le début d'une nouvelle ère. Malgré le désintérêt de l'Occident pour l'État de Constantinople, sa chute le déstabilise. L'empire byzantin avait depuis sa création été un rempart aux invasions arabes, protégeant ainsi la plus grande part de l'Europe chrétienne. Cet empire était continuellement sur la défensive ; il a résisté pendant plus de dix siècles à l'assaut de multiples peuples et sa capitale eut à subir près de trente sièges. Constantinople avait pendant des siècles été une des villes les plus riches et la plus peuplée au monde. L'empire byzantin avait perpétué l'héritage gréco-romain occidental, qui en Europe avait périclité depuis les invasions barbares et n'y subsistait plus que dans quelques monastères. La capitale de cet empire était par ailleurs située à une position stratégique de première importance entre l'Orient et l'Occident, l'Asie et l'Europe. . L'empire avait été affaibli par les guerres et la prise de Constantinople par les Latins ; les croisés ne purent pour autant s'installer durablement en Orient. L'empire s'était relevé sous l'impulsion des Comnène et des Paléologue, mais Gênes et Venise, s'attribuant quelques points stratégiques de l'Empire, lui ravirent une part de sa richesse résiduelle. . Les guerres entre les deux puissances maritimes avaient asséché le trésor de l'Empire. Les Turcs ne firent plus que sa conquête territoriale, parachevant son déclin commercial. La chute de Constantinople correspond cependant à un réveil de la culture grecque en Occident : tous les savants grecs après la chute du dernier État grec qu'était Trébizonde se réfugient en Italie où ils apportent le reste de leur bibliothèque et leur savoir. Ce mouvement conduit à la Renaissance, qui parachève la redécouverte d'Aristote par les érudits du Moyen Âge, dont Roger Bacon, Albert le Grand et Thomas d'Aquin au cours des deux siècles précédents. Notes et références Sources * Mika Waltari, Les Amants de Byzance, 1952. * Robert Mantran, Histoire d'Istanbul, Paris, 1996. * Louis Bréhier, Vie et mort de Byzance, Paris, 1946. * Steven Runciman, La Chute de Constantinople 1453, Tallandier, collection "Texto", 2007 * Jacques Heers, Chute et Mort de Constantinople, Perrin, collection Tempus, 2007 * Franz Babinger: Mehmed the Conqueror and His Time (1992) Princeton University Press ISBN 0-691-01078-1 * The Siege of Constantinople (1453), according to the eyewitness Nicolo Barbaro * Murr Nehme, Lina (2003). 1453: The Fall of Constantinople. Aleph Et Taw. ISBN 2868398162. * Jonathan Harris, Constantinople: Capital of Byzantium (2007) Hambledon/Continuum. ISBN 978 1847251794 * Nicolle, David (2000). Constantinople 1453: The end of Byzantium. Osprey Publishing. ISBN 1-84176-091-9. * Norwich, John Julius (1995). Byzantium: The Decline and Fall. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. ISBN 0-679-41650-1. * Pertusi, Agostino, ed. (1976). La Caduta di Costantinopoli, I: Le testimonianze dei contemporanei. Verona: Fondazione Lorenzo Valla. * Pertusi, Agostino, ed. (1976). La Caduta di Costantinopoli, II: L’eco nel mondo. Verona: Fondazione Lorenzo Valla. * Runciman, Steven (1965). The Fall of Constantinople: 1453. London: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-39832-0. * Smith, Michael Llewellyn, "The Fall of Constantinople", in History Makers magazine No. 5 (London, Marshall Cavendish, Sidgwick & Jackson, 1969) p. 192 Voir aussi Articles connexes * Empire ottoman * Empire byzantin * Histoire de l'Empire byzantin * Constantinople * Istanbul * Histoire de la Turquie Liens externes Catégorie:Bataille de l'Empire byzantin Catégorie:Bataille de l'Empire ottoman Catégorie:Siège Catégorie:Bataille de 1453 Catégorie:Constantinople ar:فتح القسطنطينية be:Аблога Канстанцінопаля, 1453 be-x-old:Падзеньне Канстантынопалю bg:Обсада на Константинопол (1453) bs:Pad Konstantinopolja ca:Caiguda de Constantinoble cs:Pád Konstantinopole da:Konstantinopels fald de:Belagerung von Konstantinopel (1453) el:Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης en:Fall of Constantinople es:Caída de Constantinopla fi:Konstantinopolin piiritys gl:Caída de Constantinopla he:כיבוש קונסטנטינופול hr:Pad Carigrada hu:Konstantinápoly eleste id:Jatuhnya Konstantinopel it:Assedio di Costantinopoli (1453) ja:コンスタンティノープルの陥落 ka:კონსტანტინოპოლის აღება ჯვაროსნების მიერ ko:콘스탄티노폴리스의 함락 lt:Konstantinopolio žlugimas lv:Konstantinopoles krišana mk:Падот на Константинопол (1453) mn:Константинополийн уналт ms:Kejatuhan Constantinople nl:Beleg en val van Constantinopel (1453) pl:Upadek Konstantynopola pnb:فتح قسطنطنیہ pt:Queda de Constantinopla ro:Căderea Constantinopolului ru:Падение Константинополя sh:Pad Carigrada (1453) simple:Fall of Constantinople (1453) sr:Пад Цариграда (1453) sv:Konstantinopels fall th:การเสียกรุงคอนสแตนติโนเปิล tr:İstanbul'un fethi ur:فتح قسطنطنیہ zh:君士坦丁堡的陷落